Twilight Radio
by StupidShinyVolvoOwner
Summary: Songs that remind me of Twilight and characters; including Edward, Bella, Jacob, Sam, Leah, and more.
1. Edward: Love Song

_I decided to put up songs that remind me of Twilight characters. So I'll put up some every now and then...hope you enjoy._

**Edward**

Love Song

By The Cure

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am young again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away I will always love you

However long I stay I will always love you

Whatever words I say I will always love you

I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am free again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away I will always love you

However long I stay I will always love you

Whatever words I say I will always love you

I will always love you


	2. Jacob: You Could Be Happy

**Jacob **_(this song reminded me of the part where Jake and Bella were talking to each other for the last time, were he saying that he loves her more and won't "cut her in half anymore" ; in Eclipse)_

"You Could Be Happy"

By Snow Patrol

You could be happy and I won't know

But you weren't happy the day I watched you go

And all the things that I wished I had not said

Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head

Is it too late to remind you how we were

But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur

Most of what I remember makes me sure

I should have stopped you from walking out the door

You could be happy, I hope you are

You made me happier than I'd been by far

Somehow everything I own smells of you

And for the tiniest moment it's all not true

Do the things that you always wanted to

Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do

More than anything I want to see you, girl

Take a glorious bite out of the whole world


	3. Sam: Good Enough

**Sam **_(thinking about Emily)_

"Good Enough" By Evanescence

Under your spell again.

I can't say no to you.

Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.

I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,

I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.

I can't say no to you,

And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.

I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,

I feel good enough.

It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.

Pour real life down on me.

'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.

Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,

'cause I can't say no.


	4. Leah: Burden of Past

**Leah**

Burden of Past by Bitterness

Chains of subconsciousness bound me to the past

Hate and depression, all this seems to last

Just like a shdow, i can't hide this

I can't run away to the life i miss

I wear a mask every time

Nobody knows whit lies behind

My inner self is cut in two

Nobody knows the hell i'm through

In the claws of destiny

This is the burden of past

It brings you to your knees

This is the burden of past

I wear it on my shoulders, sometimes i break down

The man who stands in front of you is often a false clown

I wear a mask every time

Nobody knows whit lies behind

My inner self is cut in two

Nobody knows the hell i'm through

In the claws of destiny

This is the burden of past

It brings you to your knees

This is the burden of past

The time which lies behind me is sometimes far away

But it has the power to turn my life into grey

The wound deep inside me endanger my present life

But i will go on, this can't bring me down

I wear a mask every time

Nobody knows whit lies behind

My inner self is cut in two

Nobody knows the hell i'm through

In the claws of destiny

This is the burden of past

It brings you to your knees

This is the burden of past


	5. Edward: Something

**Edward **(on Bella)

Something

By The Beatles

Something in the way she moves

Attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe her now

Somewhere in her smile she knows

That I don't need no other lover

Something in her style that shows me

Don't want to leave her now

You know I believe her now

You're asking me will my love grow

I don't know, I don't know

You stick around now it may show

I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way she knows

And all I have to do is think of her

Something in the things she shows me

Don't want to leave her now

You know I believe her now


	6. Jacob: Congratulations

**Jacob**

Congratulations

By Blue October

Is that seat taken

Congratulations

Would you like to take a walk with me

My mind it kind of goes fast

I try to slow it down for you

I think I'd love to take a drive

I want to give you something

I've been wanting to give to you for years

My heart

My heart, my pain won't cover up

You left me.. hu hu hu hu

My heart won't take this cover up

You left me.. hu hu hu hu

I came to see the light in my best friend

You seemed as happy as you'd ever been

My chance of being open was broken

And now you're Mrs. him.

My words they don't come out right

But I'll try to say I'm happy for you

I think I'm going to take that drive

I want to give you something

I've been wanting to give to you for years

My hearts

My heart, my pain won't cover up

You left me.. hu hu hu hu

My heart

My heart won't take this cover up

You left me.. hu hu hu hu

And I can't change this

I can never take it back

But now I can't change your mind

(You left me)

And I can't this

I can never take this back

But now I can't change your mind

can't change your mind

(You left me)

Can't change you mind

Go away

Make it go away

Please.


	7. Sam: Micro Cuts

**Sam **_(thinking of Leah)_

"Micro Cuts" by Muse

Hands are red with your blame

Megaphone screaming my name

Whimpers someone I should've loved

Souls weeping above

I've seen what you're doing to me

Destroying puppet strings

To our souls

Micro waves me insane

A Blaine cuts in your brain

To sounds like a fork on a plate

Blackboard scratched with hate

I've seen what you're doing to me

Destroying puppet strings

To our souls


	8. Edward: This Is My Life

**Edward**

_I already put this up by itself awhile ago, but I love this song too much to not put it on here again. This is too Edwardish.  
_

This Is My Life by Fefe Dobson

I know it's me

Who always leaves you stranded

We are always apart

I know you hate this

But please don't end it

There must be away

I wish I could stay

When I met you

I was barely living

I was lost in the dark

But with the love

That you've been giving

I'm back from the dead

With you in my head

Because when I look in your eyes

I know you understand

That good things always

Seem to slip right through my hands

And everything but love

Is just grains of sand

But with you this is my life

Here with you this is my life

This is my life

All day long I'm ok

While I'm working

But it hits me at night

When every part of me

For you is hurting

I go through withdrawals

I love you that's all

Why does it always

Have to be like this

Always desperate

In a goodbye kiss

Now I'm back from the dead

With you in my head


	9. Bella: Only Hope

**Bella **_(we all know this is her...)_

Only Hope

by Mandy Moore

There's a song that's inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold.

But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony, singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope.


	10. Bella: Under The Weather

**Bella **(_first chapters of Twilight/and then later Edward and her talking about going to Seattle in the parking lot)_

"Under The Weather"

By KT Tunstall

Under this national rain cloud

I'm getting soaked to the skin

Trying to find my umbrella

But I don't know where to begin

And it's simply irrational weather

Can't even hear myself think

Constantly bailing out water

But still like I'm gonna sink

Coz I'm under the weather

Just like the world

So sorry for being so bold

When I turn out the light

You're out of sight

Although I know that I'm not alone

Feels like home

You say you feel like a natural person

You haven't got nothing to hide

So why do you feel imperfection

Cut like a sword in your side

Coz you're under the weather

Just like the world

And I need somebody to hold

When I turn out the light

You're out of sight

Although I know that I'm not alone

Feels like home


	11. Edward: Iris

This is Just SO Edward

Iris

By Goo Goo Dolls

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything seems like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am


	12. Twilight

Just in General? It could be Edward or Bella

"Twilight"

By Vanessa Carlton

Verse 1

I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own

But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown

And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

Chorus

And I will never see the sky the same way and

I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and

I will never cease to fly if held down and

I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

Verse 2

Never cared never wanted

Never sought to see what flaunted

So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place

And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold

But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days

Chorus

And I will never see the sky the same way and

I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and

I will never cease to fly if held down and

I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen

Bridge

As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead

It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and

I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real

But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed

Chorus

And I will never see the sky the same way and

I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and

I will never cease to fly if held down and

I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

Verse 3

I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own

But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown

And I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

Chorus

And I will never see the sky the same way and

I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and

I will never cease to fly if held down and

I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight...


	13. BxE: Reasons To Love You

Bella & Edward

Reasons To Love You

By Meiko

Give me a reason to fall in love

Take my hand and let's dance

Give me a reason to make me smile

Cause I think I forgot how

I wanna fall asleep with you tonight

I wanna know that I am safe when you hold me tight

I wanna feel like I wanna feel forever

Girls need attention, and boys need us

So let's make everybody glad

That they have each other in each others arms

Oh let's make everybody glad

I want you.

I wanna dream away with you tonight

We can go anywhere you would like

I wanna feel how I wanna feel forever

I want you


End file.
